


Fluffy Paw

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Dream Eaters, Gen, I LOVE MEOW WOW, M/M, Meow Wow, Mostly Fluff, Sea salt fam, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea receive a mission and a strange container. Not knowing what he had to do with it, he gave it to his fiancé... and as he left for the Mission, he ignores he let his Family with a strange problem...Pormpt: Dream Eater





	Fluffy Paw

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent to be fair.  
And for the Meow Wow, my followers decided they’re fluffy so… Here is some fluffy Meow Wow!!
> 
> The idea came from @PoppetNoix and then I slipped a bit!
> 
> I hope you'll love it! And remember... you're loved and stay hydrated!!  
(also, English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes)

A ring echoed in the place.

Lea groaned and rolling in the bed to grab his Gummiphone, wondering who was able to call him that early. He fumbled around on the night stand before finding the device coming right from Hell. And once he had it in hand, he pressed on the correct button.

“Yay?”

“Good morning, Lea. It’s Yen Sid. I’d like you to come. I’ve something for you. In regard of your training.”

“But it’s so early!” Lea protested.

The door of his room opened and he smiled to his lover who just pressed his shoulder against the frame. He moved slightly his lips, forming words Lea couldn’t read.

“Come as soon as you can, please.”

“’Kay.” Lea let out a sigh when he pressed the red button and he lied on the bed. “What did you say?” he wondered.

His lover, his Isa, came to him and bend over him to press a kiss on his forehead then his nose and, finally, his lips.

“It is already ten am passed by thirty-three minutes.”

“Hmm… It’s early, no?”

“Not really. You should get ready. Your training is important.”

“Hmm… because you’re asking it then.”

He offered his lips to the man who kissed them softly. Lea caressed his cheek and passed his fingers along the long blue hair tied in a braid. At this moment, he was really jealous of Isa who worked from home. First because he had the schedule he wanted and secondly because, if he worked from home, he would be with him!

Now, he had to get up and to put on some clothes before leaving. He didn’t have known it wouldn’t be that annoying to be a Keyblade Wielder! He had thought it would be just fun.

But now, he had to deal with it.

He didn’t even know when he’ll come back!

On the living room, with a cup of tea delivering a soft perfume of lavender around, Isa was working on his computer. He was doing an accountant work from here because he didn’t feel like he actually fit with the society. And that allowed him to be there at any time while Lea could be off for a few days when he had mission for Yen Sid. Sometimes, he stayed for days without actual work. At this time, it wasn’t rare he would do little job like delivering mail or put poster here and there so he could be useful for the household, not letting Isa be the only one bringing money. But it was also the occasion to stay next to his lover and cover him with love.

But there, Isa was alone. It was almost noon and he could have prepared a sandwich or else for him but he would probably take a fruit when he’ll be done with this work.

He wanted to give it back to his current boss before the evening. For no others reasons that he always cared to be efficient, quick and to bring the best quality in every of his contracts. That would also allow him to do another one and kept bringing money. His main concern was to be sure to have money for his family…

So, taken in his work, he didn’t see the minutes change and then a whole hour where more minutes added.

Almost two hours passed before he could hear the door open.

Strangely, as if Pavlov was whispering in his ear, he reacted to that. He got up from the couch and came to the entry.

“Was it interesting?”

“It was training,” Lea replied. “But I’ve to go in mission, I came really fast to warn you. I don’t know when I come back.”

“Alright…”

“And also, here! I bet you didn’t have eaten yet!”

Lea grinned as he held out a box of noddle coming from a seller not so far away. Isa couldn’t help but smile slightly as he took the meal.

“Thank you.”

“Take care of yourself while I’m away from you, ‘kay?” Lea asked, kissing his forehead with tenderness.

“I’ll do my best. Take care of yourself too. Don’t force me to come to save you.”

“Honestly, I’ll die of love if you’d come save me,” Lea replied, kissing his nose then his lips.

“Don’t die and I’ll come perhaps.”

“Deal!” Lea smiled. He kissed him again, getting himself ready to leave. “Oh! Yen Sid gave me that shit but I don’t know what it is. You can keep it for me?”

“Of course.”

Isa put down the box of noodles in a gueridon next to flowers so he could have… a tiny heart container. It almost looked like those jewelry one would hang on bracelet or necklace. As he gave it to his lover, Lea intertwined their fingers.

“One last kiss?”

“One last kiss _before you leave_.”

“Obviously! I will come back for receive even more kisses!”

“Then, it’s perfect.”

Isa kissed him tenderly, cupping his face with his other hand. Lea hugged him with his other arm. When they moved away from each other, he quickly pressed a kiss on his forehead and smiled as he moved back.

“I’ll send you a lot of message and pictures! I’ll call you!”

“Take care of yourself,” Isa pressed once again.

“Sure will!”

Lea pressed his forehead against him and forced himself to move out, come outside of the house.

Isa sighed.

His hand was warm. So warm.

It wasn’t so surprising because Lea was so warm…

Though, light bathed his face and making him look down. It was the Heart container. He blinked and just after, a big… dog? Cat? jumped on him. He almost felt in surprise, having suddenly a kind of strange pet in his arms. Extremely fluffy.

For two seconds, he didn’t understand.

How was it possible?

It was… It was a DreamEater?

The Heart container had disappeared…

Did the DreamEater coming from the container? Certainly…

“What… What are you doing here?”

The Meow Wow, he knew what it was thanks to Xehanorts plan when he was still working with them, made a soft sound then licked him.

“Ugh…” Isa said.

The tail moved happily as it does more happy sound.

“You… You’re happy, uh?”

The Meow Wow squeaked again.

It was coming from the Heart container, obviously. So Isa had no others choices than… keeping them with him. It was probably what Yen Sid expected from them. Though… to be fair, now, Isa wondered if Lea was save enough.

Still holding the Meow Wow, he came to the door and looked after Lea. The pet squeaked and licked him even more, his tail moving extremely fast.

“Lea…”

Isa caressed the really fluffy creature who licked him in return.

“Yes, yes…”

The man entered in the house and closed the door. He put down the DreamEater and grabbed his noodles before coming in the living room to eat and work. The Meow Wow followed him and leaped on the couch next to him.

Isa turned his head toward them, taking the wooden fork to eat. The DreamEater stared him, the tongue out, their tail still waving around.

The man sighed and caressed their head, scratching them behind the ear.

“Don’t hope for my food,” he told him.

The Meow Wow was walking in the street, looking around, their tail bouncing with every pace. They sniffed and discovered everything. And, as they were walking, people turned toward them. No one tried to pet them and, honestly, it wasn’t a bad thing.

But all of them were wondering… what was that dog? With a tiny horn, with such strange colors. And yet, held in leash.

A man was holding the other side and maybe the fact he had long blue hairs matched with the color of the dog?

In this case, was he someone bad who had dyed his dog, some of them could ask themselves?

The Meow Wow happily moved, looking around and sometimes running around Isa. So, he just had to take care of not falling because of the leash.

He watched them as they sniffed a flower.

As he did, something suddenly jumped on him, grabbing his waist. He turned his head as soon as he moved his feet to have back a correct stance. His hand rose quickly and landed on a black haired head… caressing it with a soft hand.

“Hi!”

“Hello. How was your day, Xion?”

“Nice!! You can help me with my homework today?”

“Obviously,” he replied.

The young girl turned her head and gasped.

“You bought a Meow Wow?!” she said with joy.

Immediately, she crouched and held out her hand to the DreamEater. Which… jumped on her, squeaking happily. She laughed and caressed the very fluffy fur.

“Yen Sid gave it to Lea.”

“Too cool! How did he call them?”

“He’s not here,” Isa replied. “He has a mission.”

“Oh…”

She looked a bit sad. She never liked when he left without warning them…

Isa crouched next to her as the Meow Wow licked her face, but she wasn’t as happy as she caressed them.

“You could find a name for them?” he offered. “Does this would make you happy?”

“A bit…” She turned her head toward him. “I’m not that sad, Saïx!” She smiled and showed her lips. “See.”

Isa, though, hugged her in silence. This really make her smile and she hugged him back, whispering a ‘thank you’.

Honestly, the man was a bit annoyed when he got up, helping her to do the same by taking her hand. Not because of the hug itself, obviously, but more because he wasn’t used to show affection in public.

“Where is Roxas?”

“With the gang! He should arrive soon!” she said. “Can I hold the leash?” she asked.

Isa nodded and gave her the leash. He noticed Roxas, still talking with his three friends. Xion looked there too.

“Do you want me to tell him to come?”

“No… We’ll wait for him.”

“’Kay!”

Xion crouched again to caress the Meow Wow, happy to have them around. In fact, she was happy when Isa came pick them up. Especially alone. It was sad because, most of the time, that meant Lea was on mission but she liked Isa very much. Despite everything bad that had been between them, now it was nicer and the man really took care of her.

She was happy when she saw him do so much effort for her to be cheered up. It was really sweet from him.

“Eclipse!”

“Hm?” Isa said, looking toward her.

“Can we call them ‘Eclipse’?”

“Of course,” he replied.

Few days later, the little family was eating.

Isa had prepared healthy nuggets, rolling chicken in the breadcrumb and he also prepared a really soft mashed potatoes. That, the two teenagers liked very much. But why did he have to do…

Asparaguses.

He had prepared a sauce with it to help the taste to disappear a bit for them but this didn’t work.

They had to think of plan to make disappear the awful vegetables… Roxas had turned his plate and made a hill with his puree, trying to hide the asparaguses but this could only work a moment… Xion had tried to slide them under her plate.

Useless, of course.

They were trying to eat everything except that but at some point they will be trapped. They liked Isa and Isa did his best but he was really strict. They wouldn’t be able to leave the table as long as they won’t have finished the asparaguses.

That already happened.

Even Lea had been trapped on table because he refused to eat the ham-endive with white sauce. He had tried everything but Isa didn’t let him flew away from the vegetables. It has been quite fun for the teenager until the day they didn’t want to eat the lamb Isa had prepared. And since when, they were very afraid of what food he can do to them.

He was trying his best, honestly, always doing sauce or trying to bring sweet taste to help them eating the food when it was peculiar… but still.

Eclipse came to the table, squeaking happily.

“Not now, Eclipse,” Isa said with a firm tone.

The DreamEater let out a sad tone.

The two teenagers glanced at each other. Xion nodded slightly.

“Saïx! What is that?” she asked, pointing out the window.

Isa turned the head and Roxas grabbed the asparaguses and threw them to Eclipse. Which one squeaked happily and started to eat.

“It’s a foolish plan,” Isa said.

“Hu?” Xion asked.

The man turned his head to them, his look being very close.

“I’m not obtuse enough to ignore those kinds of plans. You throw your vegetables to Eclipse?”

“Uuuh… prove?” Roxas said.

They both looked down under the table. Eclipse had already eaten everything. Roxas let out a sigh.

“Right.”

Isa got up and came next to him. Roxas felt his sense shivering. As if he could sense the danger. He wouldn’t plan to kill them, right?!

“You liked very much the vegetables isn’t it? You will take more, right?”

“Uh… It was very good but…”

“But? You had enough?”

“Yes!” Roxas said.

“Yes!” Xion added.

“Perfect. We have enough asparaguses for tomorrow anyway,” Isa replied.

Both teenagers became paler.

The door opened.

Isa looked up, his visage turning softer. He let go on this problem and walked to the entry, smiling to Lea as this one entered in the house, taking out his boots and his vest. When he saw Isa, the door slammed behind him and he dashed to his lover, hugging him.

“I missed you so much!” he said, landing kisses all over his face with emotion. “Ah… It’s fine, right?” he asked, afraid his lover could take badly this amount on love.

Isa replied with a tender kiss full of love, just on his lips. Lea kissed him back, hugging him more.

A squeak echoed.

Lea looked down and jumped in Isa’s arms.

“What the fuck is that?”

Isa, holding him as if he was his bride, his Prince, looked down too. And saw the Meow Wow on the floor.

“This is a Dream Eater, Lea. It was in the container you gave me.” He pressed a kiss on his lover’s cheek. “I don’t think he’ll eat you, you know.”

“Woah… that thing reacted?”

“Yes. I suppose it was…” Isa shrugged, still holding him. “… love?”

“Love!”

Lea couldn’t help but smile.

But, in fact, love was a good reason to active that special container.

“Xion called them Eclipse.”

“That’s cute!”

Isa stared his lover.

“And you plan to stay here?”

Lea smiled, passed his arms around his shoulders. “It annoys you?”

“Not really.”

Isa tried to hide his smile. But he couldn’t.

He walked to the living room where the two teenagers were. At the second their eyes hit, he knew something happened.

“That’s so cool, you don’t walk anymore, Axel!” Xion smiled.

“That’s, indeed, very cool and comfy!”

“Can I try?” she asked, excited.

“But I’m so good there!” Lea protested.

“Well…” Isa walked toward the couch. “I still have one shoulder.”

He leaned toward her and whispered ‘I’ll close the eyes for once.’

It was easy to understand then! She climbed on the sofa and then on his shoulder. Holding only Lea with one arm, Isa made sure she risked nothing. he waited for her to lean a bit and press her hand on his other shoulder, and Lea to hold her with one hand, to push back the other under Lea.

“Wait for me!”

Isa turned, offering his back to Roxas who leaped on the sofa to have this last place. When the man looked at him to be sure it was fine, the teenager, pressed his forehead against him. A mute sign that they had forgotten the past. Or tried to, at least.

“You’re so damn strong, Isa!” Lea said.

“He is!” Xion gasped.

Eclipse squeaked and bounced on the coffee table then on Lea’s belly, making them all be surprise. For a second. Because Lea giggled and Xion caressed the Meow Wow.

“All the family is there, now!” Xion grinned.

“Yup!” Roxas said. “Axel, I’m sure you’ll love them!”

“Yes!” Xion got enthusiast.

“I can’t wait to meet them completely, then!”

Lea would have pet the strange beast but there, he wasn’t in real good condition for that. Isa moved to the kitchen, holding them all. Without surprise, the pot with asparaguses had disappeared.

“Where it is?” Isa asked.

“What?” Lea wanted to know.

“They didn’t want to finish their vegetables.”

“Ugh… whatever it was, I’m in your side!” the redhead announced.

“Leaaaaa!” Isa sighed.

He noticed the window slightly open and sighed even more when he realized the teenagers had thrown the pan in the garden.

But…

He will let it pass.

Just this time!!


End file.
